Ikatan Abadi
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Hidup Kaname Kuran mungkin terlihat sempurna. Namun tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa ada suatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sang vampire-angel, Zero Kiryuu. (#TAKABURC) Kolaborasi dari uchiharyuko dan Hime Hoshina.


_Hidup Kaname_ _Kuran_ _mungkin terlihat sempurna. Namun tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa ada suatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sang vampire_ _-_ _angel, Zero_ _Kiryuu_ _._

 **Ikatan Abadi**

Present by

uchiharyuko and Hime Hoshina

.

 _Romance,_ _Hurt/Comfort_

 **.**

 **...*...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

Kami tidak mendapakan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, OOC, AU, miss typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan untuk #TAKABURC

 **Starting Waves by** **uchiharyuko**

Finishing Waves by Hime Hoshina

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **...*...**

 **.**

Sebagai salah satu pemimpin klan vampir terkuat, hidup Kaname Kuran dipenuhi oleh berbagai kesempurnaan. Pemimpin klan yang angkuh, kaya dan rupawan. Iblis atau manusia manapun dengan suka rela memberikan darahnya. Namun siapa sangka, hidup selama ratusan tahun tak membuat Kaname puas. Satu hal yang kurang dari hidupnya—

— _pasangan_.

Bukan sekedar pasangan untuk menemaninya tidur atau memuaskan hasrat sesaatnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah pasangan yang mampu membangkitkan jiwa dan raganya, rasa posesif alaminya sebagai seorang vampir.

Jangan berpikir jika Kaname adalah seorang vampir klasik dengan jubah tua yang hidup menyendiri di gua-gua kotor terpencil. Wajah tampan, harta berlimpah, dan kekuasaan yang nyaris tak terbatas. Sebagai pemimpin Klan Kuran, yang terkuat di antara lima klan lainnya, Kaname memiliki sikap layaknya seorang bangsawan. Dingin, tenang, kuat, dan mendominasi. Maka dari itu, kesendiriannya adalah hal yang cukup banyak mengundang pembicaraan.

Sebuah rumor terdengar akhir-akhir ini, membisikkan jika sang pemimpin tengah memendam rasa haus yang menyiksa. Dia bisa membantai dan meminum darah seluruh manusia di wilayahnya—namun, instingnya berkata jika darah mereka tak akan pernah memuaskan dahaganya.

Mungkin, yang dia cari—

—bukan manusia.

.

...*...

.

Zero Kiryuu. Hidup sebagai seorang budak. Menjalani hari dengan siksaan dari makhluk-makhluk hina adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Terlahir dalam ras _vampire-angel_ adalah kutukan baginya. Ras langka yang tercipta dari kenikmatan akan dosa. Darahnya sanggup menyembuhkan sekaligus membangkitkan gairah kuno kaum vampir. Zero hanya dapat mendecih jijik mengingat hidupnya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh perburuan, penyiksaan dan perbudakan. Adalah hal yang wajar jika dia tak dapat mempercayai siapapun—makhluk apapun dia.

Dunianya hanya berupa kerangkeng besi, baginya, dunia di luar itu hanyalah sebuah mitos. Dan di dunianya yang sempit itu Zero mempelajari satu hal; dunianya adalah dunia yang kejam. Dunia di mana mereka yang kuat dan berkuasa dapat melakukan apapun pada mereka yang lemah hanya dapat mengemis untuk tetap hidup.

Tapi Zero sudah menyumpahi dirinya sendiri untuk tak pernah mengemis pada makhluk-makhluk sialan itu. Dia tidak dan tidak akan pernah menjadi serendah itu.

Kali pertama ketika Zero bertemu dengan vampir berambut cokelat itu, dia meludahinya dari dalam kerangkengnya dan tersenyum jijik. Tanpa rasa takut, balas dipandangnya pria yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah barang langka.

Kaname hanya memandang Zero dan ludah yang menggenang di lantai. Senyum sinis terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku menginginkannya," ucap pria itu dingin, menulikan telinganya dari geraman Zero yang tak terima akan keputusan itu. Namun siapa peduli? Dunia ini kejam—dan harus ada korban untuk setiap kekejaman.

Namun, meski Zero adalah korban seorang Kaname Kuran, dia bukan dari korban kekejaman itu sendiri.

Kaname pun tak dapat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Harta adalah masalah kecil baginya. Bahkan jika harus kehilangan separuh dari kekayaan leluhurnya, dia tak peduli. Vampir berambut perak itu terlalu menawan untuk dilewatkannya.

Memandang rendah _vampire-angel_ di hadapannya, Kaname berbisik, "Zero Kiryuu, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku."

"Hanya dalam mimpi, darah murni sialan."

"Kau perlu tahu, mimpiku selalu menjadi kenyataan."

.

...*...

.

Kaname menghabiskan malam itu dengan duduk di perpustakaan besar rumahnya. Dengan perapian menyala dan lampu kristal berwarna suram, Kaname duduk di kursi malas tua berlapiskan beludru. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah buku tua dengan sampul kulit, aroma kertas yang mulai mendebu tercium pekat di hidungnya.

Buku itu adalah buku yang sama dengan buku yang pernah dibacakan ayahnya beratus tahun lalu—saat Kaname masih seorang vampir muda. Mengisahkan tentang sebuah legenda hidup yang terdengar sama indahnya dengan dongeng picisan. Kisah tentang kelahiran suatu kaum yang merupakan penyimpangan hukum alam.

Dalam memori masa kanak-kanaknya, Kaname terngat akan sosok sang ayah yang duduk di kursi malas depan perapian—sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Pria berwajah tenang itu membuka sebuah buku bersampul kulit dengan tulisan aksara kuno yang tak banyak lagi dikuasai. Suara berat ayahnya menggema hingga langit-langit tinggi ruangan, membawa kesan misterius saat dia mulai bercerita.

.

 _Kisah ini dimulai dari periode '_ _ **Penciptaan**_ _'._

 _Pada Penciptaan, Tuhan menciptakan dua taman raksasa dengan sifat yang amat berlawanan, '_ _ **Surga**_ _' dan '_ _ **Neraka**_ _'. Surga berada di ujung langit terjauh, berupa kubah raksasa dengan segala keindahan tercipta di dalamnya. Air terjun berwarna perak, tumbuhan yang terbuat dari emas dan istana berlian. Sementara Neraka berada di dasar kegelapan terpekat, berupa daratan tandus dengan tanah sepanas bara, air yang menyala seperti api, dan kegelapan abadi._

 _Di antara keduanya, Tuhan menciptakan satu taman lagi sebagai penyeimbang yang diberi nama '_ _ **Dunia**_ _'. Dunia merupakan perpaduan dari kedua taman sebelumnya, tempat keindahan dan keburukan bertemu, tempat cahaya dan kegelapan saling menyeimbangkan dengan waktu yang sama._

 _Setelah ketiga taman selesai, Tuhan menciptakan tiga ras besar untuk menempati masing-masing taman;_

 _ **Iblis**_ _—yang tercipta dari api dan dipenuhi hawa nafsu—untuk hidup di Neraka. Sosok besar dengan kulit pucat sekeras karang, mata merah menyala dan sayap hitam bak kelelawar gelap membentang di punggung. Mereka hidup dari menghisap jiwa dan inti kehidupan makhluk lain. Iblis adalah kaum yang cerdik dan penuh tipu daya, akan melakukan apapun demi memenuhi ambisi mereka._

 _ **Malaikat**_ _—yang tercipta dari cahaya dan dipenuhi kebijakan—untuk hidup di surga. Indah adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mendiskripsikan mereka, dengan sayap bak merpati dan mata yang secemerlang batu-batu mulia. Sosok-sosok anggun yang hidup dengan mempertahankan kebijaksaan lama kaumnya._

 _ **Manusia**_ _—yang tercipta dari tanah dan dipenuhi keluguan—yang hidup di Dunia. Tanpa sayap, mereka adalah makhluk yang kaki-kakinya terpancang kuat di bumi. Keluguannya membuatnya menyerap apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka—baik ataupun buruknya. Makhluk paling lemah di antara dua lainnya yang mudah terayu dan terbujuk._

 _Segalanya berjalan baik selama beberapa ratus ribu tahun pertama, hingga akhirnya Iblis mulai mempelajari cara untuk melintasi dimensi dan datang menuju taman yang lain. Para Iblis murka melihat Malaikat dan Manusia yang hidup di taman yang indah, merasa Tuhan tidak adil pada kaum mereka._

 _Para Iblis mengajukan keberatan, menuntut agar mereka dapat hidup di dunia yang sama dengan dua kaum lainnya. Malaikat menolak, Tuhan membiarkan mereka menutup rapat gerbang menuju Surga dan melarang sesamanya untuk berinterasi dengan kaum dua kaum sisanya. Di sisi lain, Iblis terlalu kuat untuk Manusia, makhluk-makhluk lemah itu akan segera terusir dari rumahnya jika Iblis hidup di Dunia. Tuhan memberikan sebuah keputusan;_

 _ **Hanya anak-anak iblis dengan darah manusia lah yang dapat hidup di Dunia.**_

 _Demi memenuhi ambisinya, Iblis mulai mengenalkan nafsu pada para Manusia, mengubah mereka yang lugu menjadi jauh lebih kuat dan penuh tekad untuk maju. Dan perlahan, pernikahan antara dua kaum mulai terjadi. Ras keempat pun muncul._

 _Para penghisap darah, makhluk yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Manusia namun lebih lemah dibandingkan Iblis. Dengan fisik yang persis manusia, mereka dapat membaur dengan mudah. Hanya kala nafsunya dibangunkan mata mereka akan berubah merah, sepasang sayap kelelawar tumbuh di punggung, dan taring mencuat dari bibir, menyerupai kaum pendahulunya, Iblis._

 _ **Vampir**_ _, begitulah manusia menyebut peranakan Iblis dan Manusia yang hidup di atas Dunia._

 _Namun, bukan hanya empat ras itu penyimpangan yang ada dalam taman-taman Tuhan. Satu ras lagi muncul dari sebuah kejanggalan._

 _Dikisahkan, seorang malaikat terlahir berbeda dengan yang lain, sosoknya jauh lebih indah—dengan bulu-bulu sayap sejernih kaca, kulit seputih salju, rambut perak sehalus pintalan benang laba-laba dan mata sewarna batu kecubung, violet memesona—namun kebijakan yang menyelimutinya jauh lebih tipis dibanding kaumnya yang lain, dan rasa ingin tahunya yang kuat diramalkan akan membawa bencana bagi dirinya sendiri._

 _Sang malaikat indah itu mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai dua taman lain yang hanya pernah didengarnya dari legenda. Rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya membuka sedikit gerbang, celah sempit yang cukup untuk membawanya pergi ke Dunia._

 _Di Dunia itulah malapetaka tercipta. Sang malaikat terpesona pada salah seorang vampir muda yang ditemuinya. Menjalin hubungan rahasia yang tabu bagi kaum manapun._

 _Beberapa kali, malaikat itu menyelinap ke dunia untuk menemui sang pujaan hati, hingga akhirnya malaikat-malaikat lain mulai mengetahuinya. Menghukum sang malaikat cantik dan memberlakukan kutukan bagi malaikat manapun yang berani melewati gerbang—sayap-sayap indah akan terbakar dan tidak dapat terbang._

 _Namun, sang malaikat yang putus asa akan cintanya kembali melarikan diri. Dia telah berjanji pada sang kekasih akan datang lagi, dan dia akan menepatinya. Sekali lagi, membuka paksa gerbang surga meski malaikat lain sudah memperingatkannya. Dengan sayap yang berkobar hingga akhirnya berubah sehitam arang, sang malaikat menerjunkan dirinya ke dunia._

 _Saat sayapnya tak lagi dapat digerakkan, dia tahu—hanya kematian yang menunggunya saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Dia akan kembali ke wujud asalnya—cahaya—begitu dia tiba di Dunia. Dia tidak akan dapat memenuhi janjinya._

 _Sang malaikat berdoa, semoga kekasihnya dapat bahagia di Dunia dan tidak membencinya yang mengingkari janji._

 _Tuhan yang iba padanya, menyelamatkannya dan mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Dari pernikahan mereka, terciptalah ras kelima, yang mewarisi darah ketiga ras tertua, Manusia, Iblis dan Malaikat. Membawa ciri fisik penuh keindahan dari Malaikat dan sikap haus darah khas Vampir. Darahnya yang terkutuk mampu menciptakan keajaiban, sebagai obat bagi mereka yang terluka ataupun pembangkit insting kuno bagi kaum kegelapan—_

— **Vampire-Angel** _, itulah mereka._

.

Kaname tersenyum mengingat kisah itu.

Tertidur di ranjang besar berlapis kelambu transparan, sosok dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut sehalus benang laba-laba, dan di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup, sepasang batu mulia tersembunyi di sana. Sayapnya yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu hitam membentang hingga memenuhi setengah ranjang.

Malaikatnya.

Malakatnya yang telah jatuh dan kehilangan kebijakannya.

"Zero Kiryuu," sekali dia memanggil nama itu. Mendapati hening sebagai jawabannya. "Satu dari dua Vampire-Angel terakhir di muka dunia" gumamnya sambil mengamati keindahan sosok di hadapannya. " Dan dia ... **milikku**."

.

...*...

.

Yang Zero ingat tentang keluarganya adalah kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki wajah serupa dan seorang adik kembar dengan wajah identik namun tubuh teramat lemah.

Mereka tidak pernah tinggal di satu tempat dalam waktu lama, terus dan terus lari. Berpindah dari satu gudang terbengkalai ke gudang terbengkalai lainnya. Menyelinap dari satu kereta ke kereta yang lain. Berulang dan berulang, sampai akhirnya lautan darah menjemput mereka. Dan satu-satunya yang dia ingat adalah adik kembarnya yang menjerit dan meronta saat mereka dipisahkan.

Dia tumbuh dewasa dalam kerangkeng dan kandang, diperlakukan bagaikan binatang. Terus mengutuk darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Ibunya pernah bercerita, jika mereka adalah keturunan dari kaum cahaya yang suci, namun melihat bagaimana cara dia menjalani hidup, Zero hanya dapat mendengus dan menertawakan kata 'suci' itu.

Dalam tidurnya, dia teringat akan wajah kedua orangtuanya yang terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh tercabik dan tangis histeris adiknya.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau, sayap hitamnya membentang di balik punggung, taring mencuat melukai bibir bawahnya, dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah, namun dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Mimpi yang sama dengan yang selalu dialaminya sejak dia hidup dalam kerangkeng.

Ah, Zero teringat jika dia baru saja mendapatkan 'majikan' baru. Pria yang namanya selalu diagung-agungkan oleh setiap vampir yang ditemuinya. Dan dia sudah dibius untuk dipindahkan ke kandangnya yang baru, itulah alasan mengapa dia terjebak dalam gelapnya mimpi tanpa dapat terbangun.

Dalam mimpinya, dia bisa tertawa sarkatik, mungkin saat dia bangun nanti, yang akan ditemuinya bukan kerangkeng atau kandang besi kotor lagi. Mungkin dia akan ditempatkan di penjara berbentuk sangkar burung raksasa yang terbuat dari emas—dan dia adalah burung di dalamnya yang tak dapat terbang.

Satu bisikan terdengar dari ruang mimpinya.

 _Bangunlah._

Zero mendengus. Memandang hamparan darah di sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi, dia harus keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini—dan menghadapi kenyataan yang sama mengerikannya.

Punggung lebar adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata. Yang kedua adalah kamar luas dan kelambu putih transparan yang membentang di sekitarnya. Aroma darah menguar kuat dari gelas kristal dengan isi merah pekat di tangan pria yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ternyata kau bisa mendengar suaraku dalam tidurmu, Zero Kiryuu."

Zero memincingkan mata. Memaksa diri untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk meski sakit kepala dan aroma darah yang kuat melemahkan syarafnya. "Kaname Kuran," dia mendesis penuh kebencian.

Kaname hanya mengarahkan pandangannya sepintas pada sosok Zero. "Kupikir, _amethys_ yang akan menyambutku, namun _ruby_ juga sama indahnya."

Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk tahu jika Kaname membicarakan mata Zero yang saat ini terlihat jauh menyerupai vampir dibandingkan malaikat. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang sepertimu dengan membeliku."

"Apa yang kupikirkan dengan membelimu?" Kaname terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Berbalik dan menumpukan satu tangannya di samping tubuh Zero. Mengamati dengan puas bagaimana tubuh itu sedikit terlonjak namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Gelas berisi darah diletakkan di kepala ranjang, tangannya yang bebas diletakkan di leher pucat Zero. Tempat sebuah tato diukirkan di sana—mungkin oleh salah seorang majikannya sebelumnya. Menekan di titik tempat darah mengalir keras. "Tentu saja, untuk memangsamu."

Zero menatap mata cokelat yang berubah merah di hadapannya. Menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?" Kaname melarikan jarinya yang di leher Zero terus ke bawah. Membelai pundaknya yang kurus. Memijat lembut otot lengannya yang tumbuh tak sempurna. Mengelus kulitnya dan menggenggam kuat tangannya, menariknya pelan ke arah wajahnya. Jari telunjuk diletakkan tepat di bawah taringnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tak keberatan."

Zero tetap bergeming. Otaknya tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika vampir mencicipi darahnya barang setetes saja. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalaminya. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, brengsek."

Taring menusuk perlahan. Rasa sakit saat kulit dirobek paksa tak pernah lagi Zero pedulikan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Taring panjang itu terbenam di antara dagingnya selama beberapa detik sebelum dicabut. Tetes darah pertama muncul di kulitnya yang pucat, Zero memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat bagaimana Kaname mencicipi darahnya dan gila karenanya.

Namun Zero tak pernah merasakan bibir dingin Kaname singgah di ujung jarinya. Hanya tangan yang dilepaskan perlahan. Membuka mata, Zero menemukan setetes darah miliknya masih di permukaan kulitnya.

Vampir berambut cokelat itu bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menunggu seumur hidupmu!"

Kaname tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak akan selama itu."

.

...*...

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak kedatangan Zero ke kediamannya.

Kaname mengamati bagaimana Zero tak pernah keluar dari kamar meski pintu tak pernah terkunci atau nekad meloncat dari balkon. Mungkin sang _vampire-angel_ menyadari kesia-siaan dari melarikan diri karena Kaname telah memasang mantra pelindung di sekeliling rumahnya. Atau mungkin juga karena Zero telah menyerah untuk mencoba melakukannya sejak hidup sebagai seorang peliharaan.

Kaname juga mengamati bagaimana Zero mengabaikan pakaian-pakaian indah dalam lemari kayu di sudut ruangan dan memutuskan untuk telanjang hanya berlapiskan selimut tipis sepanjang hari. Mungkin tak sudi menyentuh terlalu banyak kemewahan yang Kaname siapkan. Sayap hitamnya tak pernah dia sembunyikan meski matanya sudah kembali ke warna violet dan taringnya kembali tertarik masuk.

Sang _vampire-angel_ tidak pernah berekspresi kecuali alis yang mengernyit tidak senang tiap kali Kaname datang membawakannya makan dan segelas darah segar. Dan satu-satunya suara yang dibuatnya hanya berupa makian atau gerutuan kasar.

Tapi Kaname tidak peduli. Selama Zero masih ada di tempat itu, di sisinya, sebagai salah satu propertinya, segala yang dilakukannya bukanlah apapun.

Adiknya, Yuki Kuran, datang siang ini sambil membawa setumpuk perkamen berisikan nama. Dengan wajah gelisah dia menunggu Kaname membaca kertas-kertas itu dan bertanya ragu, "Apa kita harus melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu bukan, Yuki?"

Gadis vampir itu mengangguk ragu. "Tapi, nama-nama itu... beberapa dari mereka adalah orang penting. Satu atau dua bahkan petinggi di antara empat klan vampir utama selain klan kita."

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Zero." Kaname mengembalikan perkamen-perkamen berisikan daftar orang yang terlibat dengan pembunuhan keluarga Kiryuu, perdagangan _vampire-angel_ dan daftar majikan Zero sebelumnya. "Pastikan mereka mendapatkan kematian yang teburuk."

Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Jika Dewan Vampir sampai tahu jika kau lah yang merencanakan semua ini, maka kau akan..."

"Bukan masalah besar untukku." Kaname membuang muka kembali ke jendela, mengamati sosok malaikat bersayap hitam yang tengah berdiri di balkon di sisi lain rumahnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Selama aku memilikinya, tidak ada hal lain yang berharga. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya hingga saat di mana dia menyerahkan darah dan dirinya sepenuhnya padaku. Mungkin, dengan begitu, rasa hausku ini akan tersembuhkan."

Yuki terlihat masih hendak mengajukan keberatan, namun dia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "Kalau begitu, akan kupastikan juga tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini."

"Kau yang terbaik, Yuki."

Gadis itu berjalan pergi, sekali menoleh kembali pada kakaknya, namun perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya terfokus pada sosok di luar jendela. Berbagai macam kalimat terbentuk dalam benaknya;

' _Kau sudah gila!'_

' _Apa kau kehilangan kewarasanmu?!'_

' _Mengapa kau sampai melakukan hal ini hanya demi seseorang?'_

' _Kau sudah berubah! Sangat berubah. Terlalu jauh berubah hingga aku tak mengenalimu lagi.'_

Namun bisikan yang terucap di bibirnya adalah, "Aku ikut senang kau telah menemukan seseorang yang kau nanti selama ratusan tahun ini, Kakak."

.

...*...

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Zero Kiryuu?"

"Apa tuan besar sepertimu sudah jatuh miskin dan kehabisan pembantu karena membeliku hingga kau yang selalu datang membawa makanan? Aku bosan melihatmu."

Kaname masih bisa menerima penghinaan itu. Meletakkan makanan dan darah yang dibawanya di atas meja. Karena begitu Zero mengulurkan tangan padanya dan mempersembahkan lehernya di depan taring Kaname, maka sang Kuran lah yang akan memimpin. Dan _vampire-angel_ itu akan berlutut di bawah kakinya—untuk selamanya.

"Siapa gadis yang tadi ada di ruanganmu?" Zero berkata dengan nada pelan. "Wajah kalian serupa."

Kaname menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Menghindar. Kaname tahu jika waktu di mana sang malaikat akan jadi miliknya tidak akan lama lagi. Memandang sosok yang terus memungginya, Kaname menjawab, "Bukan hal penting. Hanya satu dari sekian banyak misi yang harus dijalankan."

"Misi apa itu?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu?"

Zero membalik tubuhnya. Sayap hitamnya dikembangkan, metalarbelakanginya dengan dramatis. Mata berubah menjadi merah darah, dan taring mencuat, melukai bibir pucat sang _vampire-angel_ , meneteskan darah pekatnya ke dagu. "Kau pikir apa? Aku menanyakannya."

"Datanglah jika kau menginginkan jawaban."

Kaname mengulurkan tangannya, Zero mendekat. Tangannya tetap memegang erat selimut tipis yang digunakannya sebagai penutup tubuh. Ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya, satu tangannya melepaskan genggamannya pada selimut putih itu. Kain lebar itu melorot jatuh, teronggok di lantai. Zero menerima tangan Kaname.

 _Kena kau, vampire-angel-ku._

Ditariknya tangan Zero hingga tubuh itu terpaksa condong ke arahnya, Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zero, berbisik—

" _ **Misi untuk memusnahkan semua orang yang pernah menyentuhmu."**_

Zero melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan dengan nada datar seolah itu bukan hal besar. "Apa?"

Dan satu tetes darah yang mengalir di dagu dijilatnya. Seperti yang telah diduga Kaname, satu tetes saka sanggup memuaskannya, mengubah matanya menjadi merah. "Kurasa kau sendiri tahu jawabannya, Zero. Darahmu bergolak saat melihatku bicara dengan gadis itu, bukan? Kau merasakan ketidakrelaan yang kuat bukan?"

Zero mencoba menarik tubuhnya. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu tentangku, Kuran."

"Aku memang mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, setengah darah dalam dirimu adalah darah kaumku—kaum vampir." Tangannya mencengkram leher belakang Zero, kembali menariknya mendekat. "Kau merasakannya bukan? Rasa posesif itu. Rasa ingin memiliki itu. Kau merasakannya—padaku."

Zero terpaku saat sepasang sayap kelelawar raksasa tumbuh di punggung Kaname, merobek jubah yang digunakannya, mengembang hingga terasa seolah memenuhi ruangan itu, melingkupinya.

"Karena kau adalah milikku. Siapa pun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan."

Leher jenjang dibelai pelan.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan padamu, Zero Kiryuu. Kau adalah milikku. Pasanganku yang sejati. Untuk selamanya. Dan kita akan membentuk sebuah ikatan— _ **ikatan abadi**_."

Dan satu tusukan diberikan.

.

...END...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Hime Hoshina di sini ^^ Ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada uchiharyuko-san yang sudah memulai kisah ini karena mengubah diksinya besar-besaran. Aduh, aku sulit meneruskan gaya bahasanya yang frontal soalnya dan terpaksa mengubah agar saat dilanjutkan nggak jadi rating M dan menyalahi aturan TAKABUR... Eh, ini ratingnya masih T kan ya? Belum M kan?

Dan soal legenda asal-usul vampir-angel, aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau agak ngaco ... bagaimanapun juga, itu sebenarnya adalah kisah remake dari project novelku yang judulnya _Liebe_ dan aku singkat mati-matian. Jadi...

Ah, tapi selain itu, terima kasih untuk uchiharyuko-san yang sudah memulai kisah ini, lalu pindanglicious dan Ugya-kun Upa-upa yang telah mengadakan TAKABUR dan kalian para pembaca yang sudi meluangkan waktu.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
